


Missing the action

by Lilly_C



Series: Exchanges [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Life of the Party, F/M, Friendship, Injury Recovery, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Jack shook his head. They’d been in some tight situations together in New York and sometimes they had gotten injured but this was different, she could have died in that fall and then he’d be without his best Agent and at times his confidant.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Jack Thompson
Series: Exchanges [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Missing the action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).



> Takes place towards the end of Life Of The Party.

Peggy gingerly followed Jack into the lounge area, wondering if she was as sorry as she felt that she couldn’t return to New York just yet even though there had been times when she had been desperately homesick for the city she’d made her home during the war and after it had ended.

Jack turned his back to her as he filled a tumbler half way with whisky. “You’re putting barriers up, Marge,” he said before taking a healthy swallow of the amber coloured liquid. “You’ve disobeyed my direct orders on several occasions but this feels like…” he paused, trying to think of a suitable word when he heard Peggy softly gasp.

Carefully removing her hand from her side, Peggy softly gasped, flinching at the blood stain that was there. “Damn it!” she uttered, realising that she’d popped her stitches. Again. She also hoped that Jack wouldn’t notice the obvious yet poorly hidden injury.

Glancing down at the red stain on her robe, Jack put his glass down then went to her. “Let me see,” he demanded.

“It’s nothing,” Peggy grimaced as they moved the material revealing a matching a stain on her outfit that she’d been trying and failing to hide from him. She sat on the chaise-longue putting more of her weight on her right side impatiently expecting a smart arsed comment from him.

Estimating the size of the wound from the spreading blood stain, “Well it’s definitely not a gunshot,” he stated, “Do you want me to call any of the guys hiding just off the kitchen out to check on you?”

Peggy’s cheeks flushed slightly as she realised that he’d seen through all of her earlier lies when they were in the kitchen. “I’ll be all right,” she said although she wasn’t at all convinced by the way it sounded.

“What happened?” Jack asked, now sitting beside her.

“I got into an altercation with Whitney Frost and she grabbed my arm tightly, somehow overpowering me with the Zero Matter that’s now in her blood and when she let go of me I fell several feet onto a metal pole.”

Jack shook his head. They’d been in some tight situations together in New York and sometimes they had gotten injured but this was different, she could have died in that fall and then he’d be without his best Agent and at times his confidant.

“What?” Peggy asked when looked at Jack and noticed that he was concentrating on the reopened wound.

Jack looked up when she spoke. “A compromise. You stay out here until that hole in your side is fully healed and then come back to New York.”

Peggy sighed. “What if I want to stay out here Jack?”

“It’s an open ticket so you could always come back if you were needed out here again. Just think about it,” he said, standing to leave. “See you soon, Marge.”


End file.
